dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Suite Life Forever
The Suite Life Forever is the spin-off of the shows, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and The Suite Life on Deck. It is supposed to take place after The Suite Life Movie. Unlike its predecessors, the show contains only one season and it consists of 14 episodes. Having been previously a recurring character in The Suite Life on Deck, Woody becomes a main character in this spin-off. Cast * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Ricki Babin as Alice Jakson * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin * Brenda Song as London Tipton * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick * Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink * Phill Lewis as Mr. Moseby * Kim Rhodes as Carey Martin * David Rodriguez as Alex Vasquez Overview Mr. Tipton has found a deserted island and converted it to a Tipton Island. The new resort island contains a beach, harbor, boardwalk, hotel, zoo, college, the villa-themed cabins for students and workers and some forest parts of the deserted island. Mr. Moseby comes back to a position of a hotel manager. Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Woody and Maya attend the college on the island. Many old characters return to this show, such as Maddie and Carey. Zack and Cody begin the new adventures while staying on the island. Also the island welcomes new comer Ricki Babin. Dylan Sprouse, Ricki Babin, Cole Sprouse and Brenda Song and David Rodriguez were present for every episode Debbie Ryan was absent for 1 episode. Ashley Tisdale and Matthew Timmons were absent for 2 episodes. Phill Lewis was absent for 3 episodes Kim Rhodes was absent for 4 episodes 03:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Episode Guide 01. Tipton Island Airdate: July 8, 2011 Prod. Code: 101 Director: Rich Correll Plot: There's a new resort island: Tipton Island. It contains a hotel, college, beach, boardwalk, zoo, etc.. Mr. Moseby returns to a position of a hotel manager. Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Woody, Maya and Alex Vasquez arrive on the island to spend the rest of the summer before going to college. Zack, London, Woody and Maya sign to the college on the island. Cody and Bailey feel being attracted to the college on the island, but are torn between it and Yale. They decide to attend Yale next year. Meanwhile, everyone reunites with Maddie, Carey, Esteban, his wife Francesca and Arwin. Guest Stars: Adrian R'Mante as Esteban, Brian Stepanek as Arwin, Zoey Deutch as Maya, Marisa Ramirez as Francesca 02. College Life Airdate: July 15, 2011 Prod. Code: 102 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Everyone starts the first year in college. They're horrified to find out that one of the teachers in college is their teacher from Seven Seas High, Miss Tutweiller. Zack and Maya begin to feel not appreciate in college, but take a little comfort. Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey try to sign to many science clubs. In addition, Mr. Moseby tries to have a first date with Miss Tutweiller. Absent: Kim Rhodes as Carey Martin and Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick Guest Stars: Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller, Zoey Deutch as Maya 03. Rockout Mom! Airdate: July 22, 2011 Prod. Code: 103 Director: Rich Correll Plot: A reunion concert for the 80s singers is held on the island. Carey feels that she will again be famous and decides to perform at the concert. Zack and Cody feel that their mom will change after the concert and forget about them, so they try to ruin her performance. Meanwhile, London, Bailey and Maddie do an "intimate get-together". Guest Star: Brian Stepanek as Arwin 04. Zack, a Boy Toy Airdate: August 5, 2011 Prod. Code: 104 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Zack and Maya's relationship goes out of hand when she treats him as a boy toy by making him do all of her things. Maya feels that she goes too far and breaks up with Zack, making him and herself staying friends. This results in Zack making a comeback in having a crush on Maddie and the other girls. Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey try to find an empty place in the boardwalk for themselves. Alex helps zack get over the break-up. Guest Stars: Adrian R'Mante as Esteban, Zoey Deutch as Maya 05. Model 101 Ricki teaches Baliey how to look rich but not being rich. Also the girls host a moseling fashion show. more detail added later. 06. Marcus Returns Airdate: August 12, 2011 Prod. Code: 106 Director: Bob Koherr Plot: Marcus returns and tells the gang that he has been chosen to be a back-up singer of a band called Selena Gomez & The Scene. The band's concert will be on the island. Marcus feels a stage-fright, but Zack, Cody and the others tell him to not give up. Meanwhile, Maddie gets a job at the snack bar. Absent: Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink and Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett Special Guest Stars: Doc Shaw as Marcus Little and Selena Gomez & The Scene as themselves. Guest Stars: Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller, Brian Stepanek as Arwin 07. Is The Tipton Island Haunted? Airdate: August 26, 2011 Prod. Code: 105 Director: Phill Lewis Plot: Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Maddie and Woody hear a rumor about a tale of the island's past. They discover that the ghosts of the ones who lived on the island will return and destroy the resort. They go to stop them, but are unsuccessful. In the end, it turns out to be Zack and Woody's prank. Absent: Kim Rhodes as Carey Martin and Phill Lewis as Mr. Moseby Guest Stars: Adrian R'Mante as Esteban, Zoey Deutch as Maya, Marisa Ramirez as Francesca 08. Heiress War! Airdate: September 9, 2011 Prod. Code: 110 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Paris Hilton arrives on the island and she and London start a hotel heiress war. Zack and Woody organize a competition called "Which Heiress Is The Best?". London and Paris both lose and become friends. Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey go to the jungle for a survival mission. Absent: Kim Rhodes as Carey Martin, Phill Lewis as Mr. Moseby and Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick Special Guest Star: Paris Hilton as herself Guest Stars: Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller, Zoey Deutch as Maya 09. How To Make Our Parents Meet? Airdate: October 14, 2011 Prod. Code: 107 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Zack and Cody's father, Kurt, comes to visit. Zack gets nearly struck by a lightning and he and Cody have possibly turn back in time where their parents met. However, Carey and Kurt don't see each other and Zack and Cody work quickly to make their parents meet in order to still live. In the end, it turns out to be Zack's dream. Meanwhile, Bailey and Maddie decide to do some research about the jungles of the island. Guest Stars: Robert Torti as Kurt Martin, Chelsea Staub as Young Carey Martin, Jason Earles as Young Kurt Martin 010. Another Relationship Breakdown Airdate: November 4, 2011 Prod. Code: 108 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Cody plans a surprise romantic dinner for Bailey. He gets Zack, London and Maddie's help in preparations. London is too excited from emotions in helping with the preparations that she hugs Cody and Bailey sees this. Bailey thinks that Cody likes London better than her and breaks up with him. Absent: Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink Guest Stars: Adrian R'Mante as Esteban, Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller, Brian Stepanek as Arwin, Zoey Deutch as Maya, Marisa Ramirez as Francesca 11. Musical Feelings Airdate: November 18, 2011 Prod. Code: 111 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: To get over from their breakup, Cody and Bailey each write songs for comfort. Zack, London and Woody decide that they'll be famous with the songs. Cody and Bailey find out about this and try to stop them. In the end, Cody and Bailey get back together. Absent: Kim Rhodes as Carey Martin Guest Stars: Adrian R'Mante as Esteban, Marisa Ramirez as Francesca Note: The song written by Bailey was from Debby Ryan's film, "16 Wishes", and the song is called "Open Eyes". 12. Beach Party Airdate: November 25, 2011 Prod. Code: 112 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: Everyone has a day off from the classes and organizes the beach party. Meanwhile, Mr. Moseby finally gets engaged to Miss Tutweiller. Guest Stars: Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller, Zoey Deutch as Maya 13. You Must Be Joking Airdate: December 9, 2011 Prod. Code: 109 Director: Rich Correll Plot: Zack and Woody have a day of jokes. Cody and Bailey try to say some jokes, but are very unsuccessful. Meanwhile, London accidentally breaks her mirror and she believes in a bad luck, but Maddie doesn't believe. Absent: Phill Lewis as Mr. Moseby Guest Star: Adrian D'Mante as Esteban 14. The End of Term Airdate: December 16, 2011 Prod. Code: 113-114 Director: Eric Dean Seaton Plot: With the graduation approaching, Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller announce that their wedding will be on the eve of the graduation. Everyone arranges their help in the wedding.After the wedding Mr.Mosbey and Ms.Tutweiler are now pronounced husband and wife and share a kiss.Zack, London and Woody accidentally ruin it, but fix everything. Marcus returns to see the graduation. When The S.S. Tipton arrives to pick up everyone from the island, Zack and Cody take a little look on the island before boarding the ship and departing. Special Guest Star: Doc Shaw as Marcus Little Guest Stars: Adrian R'Mante as Esteban, Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller, Brian Stepanek as Arwin, Zoey Deutch as Maya, Marisa Ramirez as Francesca, Beth Littleford as Mrs. Webster Category:Fanon for the suite life series